<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>f o r e s t by kangsstop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823017">f o r e s t</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsstop/pseuds/kangsstop'>kangsstop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Friendship, Love at First Sight, M/M, student photographer Seungsik, trainee-idol Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsstop/pseuds/kangsstop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Days away from his debut, Seungwoo was hit with a crisis - not having a photographer for his album photoshoot - that he basically took it upon himself to find his photographer. Seungsik, an undergraduate in his penultimate year, famously known for his ability in capturing stories through photos well. </p><p>in other words, this is a story where seungwoo who fell in love with seungsik through his works before even seeing his face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo &amp; Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uhh the last time i wrote a fanfic was 3 to 4 years ago so please be kind to me. ^^; Also, this fic is kinda half canon? half au? so i don’t know how to categorize it. I just hope I did this piece some justice. ((kinda centralized around Seungwoo, ngl)) ah, warning, I didn’t proofread so please excuse my mistakes if there’s any since i write this at 11pm last night</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month - that was all the time Seungwoo had left before his long awaited debut under SUNRISE ENT., one of the biggest companies in the industry. To add the weight on his shoulders, Seungwoo was also the first solo singer to debut from his company.</p><p>All was smooth sailing till the week before his shoot for his album covers arrived.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I really don’t think I can do it.” Seungwoo overheard the voice speaking through the phone.</p><p>Seungwoo was on the opposite side of the meeting table, facing the coordinators handling the shoot. One was biting their nail to cope with their feeling of discomfort. The other, who was on the phone with the photographer, was visibly shaking and jittery as the two conversed. Meanwhile, Seungwoo felt his heart sink as he heard that statement. A week left to the shoot and he does not even have a photographer.</p><p><em>What a let down.</em> He sighed, which caught the attention of his own manager who then gave a supporting squeeze on the shoulder.</p><p>He had mixed feelings. On one hand, he felt anger because of the irresponsible behavior of the once-prideful photographer carefully chosen by the company. However, he was forlorn as well for he was really looking forward to being on stage, under the hot, beaming lights while being surrounded by well-designed decorations.</p><p>The conversation ended with a monotonous ‘thank you’ from the coordinator and Seungwoo took that as his cue to leave. He needed time to process his thoughts and emotions. Thus, he stood up, bowed before excusing himself out from the meeting room. The coordinators thankfully did not take his reaction the wrong way and understood that Seungwoo needed space. They warped the meeting up and called it a day.</p><p>Unlike the meeting, Seungwoo refused to end it on a bad note, and so he went to the practice room, dancing all his frustration and dejection out of his system. After a good four hours of the repeated routine and screaming imprecations to the mirror, he fell on his back. He watched the ceiling spin as he panted. At this point, he had successfully made his anxious inner voice shut up. He stopped his ruminations for a while as his body calmed down. The muffled background music now slowly seemed to blare in his ears, and he was snapped into reality once again. Sighing, he begrudgingly stood up and headed back home.</p><p>Back at home, Seungwoo plopped on his working chair and began surfing the web. He came to a halt when he received a message from his manager, linking him to this website article pertaining to an exhibition held at a university near his home. Foregoing to reply to his manager’s ‘thought you might need this’, he clicked on the link instantaneously when he saw a familiar name in the heading of the article.</p><p>
  <strong>High anticipation for the second exhibition of Kang Seungsik, following suit the success of his first exhibition. </strong>
</p><p>Seungwoo unconsciously found himself smiling at the mere mention of the artist’s name. Right under the headline, there was a photo of Seungsik crouched on the floor, capturing the scenery in front of him. That picture seemed so endearing to Seungwoo because it is Seungsik captured at his most beautiful moment. Him focusing on doing what he loved. Scrolling down, Seungwoo read the article to find out the location and timing for the exhibition.</p><p>The smile became wider when he realized that it was happening tomorrow at noon, at the university minutes away from his home. On top of that, the admission was free so he thought skipping practice for a day would not hurt. He justified his decision by using today’s emotions-filled practice as his reason.</p><p>One would think the soon-to-debut artiste would continually be worried about the preparation of his future. However, in reality, sleep arrived quickly for him because he planned to have a good night’s rest, just in case he would meet the artist himself. A more likely reason was that he was just tired from dancing the day away.</p><p>Morning came and Seungwoo woke up with a smile on his face. Weirdly enough, it seemed like he entirely erased what happened the previous day as there was a spring in his step as he headed to the bathroom. After fixing himself a quick breakfast, he got ready, wore his mask and headed to the location of the exhibition by foot. The closer he got to the institution, the faster his heartbeat went. He found himself having to regulate his breathing to calm his heart.</p><p>Greeted by the ushers at the entrance, Seungwoo responded in kind. As he entered the exhibition hall, rather than ushers, he was then greeted by portraits and landscape of photos taken by the artist. Seungwoo did not know how to put what he felt into words, but his chest felt tight and his heart felt constricted. Each and every piece evoked an emotion from just a simple click of the camera.</p><p>Seungwoo took his time to be enchanted and pulled in by what he felt was the story behind each work. A work that instantly reached him was as a work of pure love - the photo depicted a baby on a high-rise chair with baby food on his face and head while the dad had his head tilted back, guffawing and the mom’s eyes crinkled from laughing heartily. Seungwoo felt warmth filling his heart as he stared at the photo. He was into his feelings that he did not realize someone came over beside him, saying something.</p><p>The person cleared his throat, making Seungwoo instantaneously turn to face the person. His breath was taken away as he met the eyes of the artist himself, Kang Seungsik.</p><p>“I said, you’ve been standing here for the past 7 minutes in one position, staring at this work. Is something on your mind?” Seungsik asked again, with a bright smile that radiated the whole hall if Seungwoo dared say.</p><p>A mess Seungwoo was from having warm and fuzzy feelings in his heart that altered into butterflies in his stomach. Starting off with stuttering, Seungwoo squeezed out a “W-wow, you’re one picturesque view”. After hearing what he had blurted out, his ears went beet red and he wanted to dig himself a hole to hide in it.</p><p>On the other hand, the receiver of that reply just politely giggled in response, thanking Seungwoo shyly. “You’re not so bad yourself? Despite having a face mask covering half of your face,” Seungsik added on, with a tint of pink in his cheeks.</p><p>Seungwoo, not registering what was said, uttered a “huh?” without thinking much.</p><p>Although Seungsik was taken aback with the response, he calmly elaborated, “I’m saying that I like your eyes behind those bangs, though I would gladly appreciate it if you could lower your mask so that I can actually see the person who's complimenting me.”</p><p>Again, Seungwoo seemed to have lost all vocabulary in his mind for he uttered another “huh?” but softer because he seemed to be draining out of energy for every second he stared at Seungsik’s face.</p><p><em> Is this what people call love at first sight? </em>Seungwoo thought to himself.</p><p>By then, Seungsik lowered his head to conceal his chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief. Looking back at Seungwoo, he took a breath before gesturing to the face mask on Seungwoo’s face and pointing downward. Only then did Seungwoo seem to regain consciousness from being slipped into his ruminations and followed Seungsik’s gesture, revealing his face.</p><p>Seungsik’s smile wavered a little, and he clearly seemed surprised with his eyes growing wide. “W-Well, you’re really <em>really</em> not so bad yourself.” Seungsik admitted. “Although… I must ask. Have we met before?”</p><p>Seungwoo interpreted that question in his mind and explained, “Ah, would the mention of SUNRISE ENT. be of any clue to you?”</p><p>Seungsik tilted his head to the side in question, and at that point, if Seungwoo was not sold by the idea of love at first sight, he was absolutely sure that idea’s real and he was experiencing it right then and there.</p><p>“Hmm... I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you somewhere before, but without the mask on you.” Seungsik seemed to be deep in his thought that he missed whatever that was said by Seungwoo. His eyes darted around the hall and back to Seungwoo, trying to recall his memory.</p><p>At this stage, Seungwoo was just glad no one was interrupting their conversation by wanting to take away Seungsik from him. He pouted at the thought of Seungsik being teared away from him.</p><p>The pout seemed to trigger a memory and swiftly Seungsik recalled the piece of memory. Elated, Seungsik’s face lit up and he described, “Oh, you’re that guy from my first exhibition. The one who had that adorable pout when looking at one of my works.”</p><p>All Seungwoo got from that was, “So, you think I’m adorable?”</p><p>Seungwoo saw the tint of pink changed into a hue of red. Only then did Seungwoo realize he said his thought aloud.</p><p>“Well, y-yeah, I see no harm in saying what I truly feel.” Seungsik muttered under his breath. Thankfully, due to the quiet nature of the exhibition hall, Seungwoo heard it loud and clear. He could not help but to feel smug in making Seungsik blush. Turning the subject around, Seungsik was quick to ask, “So why exactly were you pouting as you look at my work?”</p><p>“Uh, I have a feeling you’re referring to the work where the dog was in the arms of its adopter while the one fostering it looked so relieved yet at the same time in pain?” Seungwoo remembered clearly. Seungsik only nodded in response. “I pouted because the thought of having a loved one being apart from oneself made me empathize with the subject of the photo. I could totally feel the pain even if it was subtle. The pain was so loud that my heart ached, so that’s why the pout appeared on my face to express my emotion.” Seungwoo babbled.</p><p>Seungsik flashed an affectionate smile and nodded once more, evidently appreciating that the receiver of the photo understood the story behind the photo. “You’re… you’re really good at reading the atmosphere. Thank you.”</p><p>It was Seungwoo’s turn to blush at the compliment. Just when Seungwoo wanted to humbly deny that statement, Seungwoo was tapped on the shoulder by the curator of the exhibition. Seungwoo was not able to discern what the whisper was about, but he did not have a good hunch about it.</p><p>True enough, Seungsik excused himself, saying he had to enlighten someone who was searching for him. Seungwoo wanted to wave goodbye, but instead his hand was welcomed with a business card from Seungsik. “I would really love it if we can continue this chat over coffee some time soon. Do call me.” Seungsik flashed that brilliant smile and Seungwoo felt his world spin again.</p><p>Seungwoo gladly accepted the card and felt his knee buckled after Seungsik was far enough that he seemed like a spec to Seungwoo. Putting his hand with the card gripped tightly on his left chest, Seungwoo tried to hush his pounding heart that screamed in his ears. He looked at the card and was appeased at the digits staring right back at him.</p><p>At that point, he whipped out his phone and saved the number of his probable love of his life. After that, he went to chat with his manager and replied yesterday’s text with a “Thank you. Really. Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. reply</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>seungwoo messed up.<br/>seungsik's mad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Seungwoo reached home, he heaved a sigh in contentment and skipped his way to the bed. Falling on his back on the bed, Seungwoo raised his arm in the air with the name card in his grip. He beamed while looking at it for the nth time. </p><p> </p><p>Caught by the rush of adrenaline as well as impulse, Seungwoo sat upright and searched for his phone. He speedily opened a new chat room with Seungsik and texted: “Hi, Seungsik. It’s me, the guy from your exhibition just now.”</p><p> </p><p>Not expecting a reply, Seungwoo lightly threw his phone on the bed as he thought of making food for dinner later. The moment he reached his bedroom door, a loud ring resonated in the room. Seungwoo spun around and without hesitation, flew onto his bed, falling clumsily on it and he felt for his phone. Answering his phone, he anticipated to hear Seungsik's voice on the other line, but it turned out to be his manager on the other line.</p><p> </p><p><b>Seungwoo</b>: ah it’s just you...</p><p><b>Manager-nim</b>: pardon?</p><p><b>Seungwoo</b>: nothing nothing, sorry ‘bout that. </p><p><strong>Manager-nim</strong>: okay...? just wanted to say whatever the expression of gratitude was for, you're welcome.</p><p><strong>Seungwoo</strong>: it's... oh nevermind. see you tomorrow at the meeting</p><p><strong>Manager-nim</strong>: okay, seungwoo, spill. you're scaring me right now with all this ambiguity.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo heaved a sigh and confided in his manager, informing about the exhibition and the encounter with the artist. To his manager's surprise, Seungwoo spent a good portion of the call complimenting Seungsik's face and his disbelief that Seungsik remembered him from a past exhibition. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Manager-nim</strong>: Seungwoo-yah, you do know that he <em>doesn't</em> have your number right? He gave <em>you</em> that name card. He asked <em>you</em> to hit him up. </p><p><strong>Seungwoo</strong>: ...that's - omg you're right!!! I'm supposed to reach out first! Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then~</p><p> </p><p>Before his manager could respond, Seungwoo ended the call abruptly and shuffled his hands around to retrieve the business card he received. Still laying on the bed, Seungwoo, whose hands were raised while holding that business card, contemplated on how he would go on about approaching Seungsik. After a couple of minutes of outlining what he planned to do, he decided to abandon that and choose to leave a simple message that read:</p><p>
  <em>"Hi, this is the guy from the exhibition just now. You know, the one you mentioned who has an adorable pout? Uh, I'm Seungwoo, by the way. Text me back when you're free!" </em>
</p><p>Adamant on not stressing over the proofreading, Seungwoo pressed 'send' boldly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo sighed, ruffling his hair out of frustration. He knew in his mind that he should not expect any reply from the busy man, but his heart firmly held onto hope. As he tried to get out of bed once again, the message tone rang again. He reluctantly looked at the screen, but immediately grinned from ear to ear at the contact name. Without reading the message first, he unlocked his phone.</p><p> </p><p><b>Seungsikie</b>: &gt;.&lt; are you really not gonna let go of that adorable pout thing, seungwoo-sshi?</p><p><b>Seungwoo</b>: hehe ofc~ also, will you actually call me with the formal tone?</p><p><b>Seungsikie</b>: I mean, we're technically strangers so I didn't wanna step over boundaries when we're not even there yet.</p><p><b>Seungwoo</b>: you're too kind. i wanna be friends with you tho, so how about I suggest a nickname for you to call me by? that would mean that we've become friends.</p><p><b>Seungsikie</b>: alrighttt</p><p><b>Seungwoo</b>: Save my contact as Wooya, ah! you don't have to suggest me yours cause I've already set it as 'Seungsikie'~</p><p><b>Seungsikie</b>: Wooya? That's... adorable XD</p><p><b>Wooya</b>: Seungsikie~ I know you can't see me now, but it's hard not to blush if you're gonna keep using that adjective to describe me! stop that~</p><p><b>Seungsikie</b>: heheh how about no? XD anyway, I'm assuming you're reaching out since we didn't end today's conversation properly? so, when can we meet? is tomorrow fine for you?</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo knew very well that tomorrow marked the follow-up meeting for the photoshoot fiasco. Honestly, he did not feel like he wanted to deal with the headache in finding a new photographer with the coordinators. <em> Wait. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>New photographer</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Kang Seungsik.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo’s face visibly lit up. He knew that was his impulse talking, but he felt that it was a rational impulse. An impulse with good reasoning. Seungsik's an artist who is great in capturing stories through photos. Meanwhile, Seungwoo's an artiste who has various stories to tell the world out there through music. They would match well.</p><p> </p><p>Spending more time with Seungsik is <em> definitely not</em> the ulterior motive behind the thought. This was all for the sake of a smooth, successful debut.</p><p> </p><p><b>Wooya</b>: yes, tomorrow is actually a good day. but are you not busy?</p><p><b>Seungsikie</b>: um usually the following day of my exhibition is my off day before I get back to reviewing what has gone on with my exhibition. </p><p><b>Wooya</b>: I see… so tomorrow it is! see you!</p><p><b>Seungsikie</b>: wait a minute there! where are we even going to meet?</p><p><b>Wooya</b>: ah, you’re right. hmm... how about at the cafe near the university at noon?</p><p><b>Seungsikie</b>: alright then, I’ll see you soon, Wooya :)</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo tried to contain his excitement as he wondered about Seungsik calling his name. <em>I might really lose it.</em></p><p> </p><p><b>Wooya</b>: okay then. rest well, Seungsikie~</p><p><b>Seungsikie</b>: you too, Wooya &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Giddy from delight, Seungwoo flailed his arms and shook his body in delight from the simple heart symbol he received. He hummed a cheery tune that suddenly came up in his head. He mused at the thought that maybe that upbeat melody could be refined into material for his next music, having Seungsik as his muse for the piece. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Morning greeted Seungwoo with rays of sunshine seeping through the translucent curtains. Seungwoo cussed at the rising sun. Unlike the night before the exhibition, he had little to no sleep last night. Seungwoo blamed it on the anticipation and eagerness to see Seungsik outside of the exhibition hall, just the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>As much as sleep is finally taking over him and that the blanket was apparently more comfier when it was time to actually wake up, Seungwoo was in a dilemma. He had the choice to wake up, eat breakfast, reply emails and messages, or to convince himself that he still had time before having to meet Seungsik and get some eye shut.</p><p> </p><p>“10 minutes wouldn’t harm nobody, would it?” Seungwoo slurred groggily to no one in particular.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly closed his eyes and not a minute sooner was he off to dreamland. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When Seungwoo opened his eyes, he surprisingly felt refreshed. Looking at the time, his satisfied smile turned into instant panic as he saw 12:30 on the clock. He immediately grabbed his phone and checked his messages. </p><p> </p><p>11:00 <b>Seungsikie</b>: morning Wooya, you’re up yet?</p><p> </p><p>11:09 <b>Seungsikie</b>: why are you not replying to me? :(</p><p> </p><p>11:39 <b>Seungsikie</b>: Wooya~ it has been 30 minutes. are you ghosting me? :(</p><p> </p><p>11:42 <b>Seungsikie</b>: so this is what being ghosted feels like… :(</p><p> </p><p>12:01 <b>Seungsikie</b> : okay Seungwoo-sshi, it’s noon. and you’re not here. I don’t care. within an hour, you have to be here. otherwise it would look like I’m sitting at a cafe on my own, sipping latte <em> alone </em> for 60 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>12:24 <b>Seungsikie</b>: excuse my language, but get the heck up already, you bum! &gt;.&lt;</p><p> </p><p>Adrenaline surged through his veins. Settling for a quick shower and slipping on the most convenient outfit, Seungwoo then grabbed his wallet, phone and house key before getting out of his apartment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>12:57</p><p> </p><p>Seungsik looked at his watch and lost track of how many times he sighed. Feeling like he got stood up even if this was not a date, <em> definitely not a date </em>, Seungsik was not entirely on board with the whole ‘being alone in a cafe’ concept. He was truly thinking of leaving the place right then and there. </p><p> </p><p>The door chimed and Seungwoo saw a disappointed Seungsik looking straight at him. Meeting the other’s eyes, Seungsik jutted out his lips to express his discontentment toward Seungwoo. Seungwoo gave an apologetic smile and timidly sat opposite Seungsik.</p><p> </p><p>Neither dared to speak up. Seungwoo was embarrassed, worried and most of all, feeling bad for making Seungsik wait for basically two hours. On the other hand, Seungsik was displeased and annoyed at Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo scratched his nape before garnering courage to ask, “H-how many h-have you drank?” Seungwoo tried to control the trembling in his hand as he pointed to the cup of latte that was half full.</p><p> </p><p>"One.” Seungsik flatly said.</p><p> </p><p><em>Wait, it's almost been an hour and still just one? </em> </p><p> </p><p>It seemed that Seungwoo was giving a judgmental gaze because Seungsik proceeded to defend himself, “Hey, it’s not my fault I got a cat’s tongue.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo was unsure on whether the situation allowed him to laugh. So, he settled for a nervous smile. Silence dominated them once again before it dawned on Seungwoo that he should properly apologize.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Seungsikie, I’m sorry for making you wait. I really didn’t mean to. I was up the whole night, trying to soothe my nerves since I’ll be meeting you today and I keep pondering and pondering, and the next thing I know, the sun was up.” Seungwoo finally exhaled, and then took a deep breath again. “I really was up at 6am today but then I fell asleep and I think I snoozed through my alarm I set at 7.30am. I’m really, very sorry.” Seungwoo exhaled again. </p><p> </p><p>Seungsik was expressionless but looked less menacing than earlier on. However, Seungwoo did not know how to decipher what the other truly felt. Seungwoo slithered his hand over to Seungsik’s hand, which was on the table and began gently poking it repeatedly. He hoped that he would get a reaction from Seungsik. Still no response. “Are you gonna stay mad at me, Seungsikie?” Seungwoo gave a tight-lipped smile, feeling guilt-ridden.</p><p> </p><p>Seungsik felt his cheek flush at the way Seungwoo called his name. The difference between coming across the nickname through text and in real life was that Seungsik experienced his heart skipping a beat hearing it in reality. </p><p> </p><p>Seungsik snapped from his thinking and glanced at Seungwoo. Seungsik felt himself soften up at the sight of Seungwoo’s apologetic look that coupled with his dimple on his right cheek. Seungsik sighed and removed the hand that was on the table to lightly tap on Seungwoo’s hand, “I’m not going to. I just didn’t expect this to happen since for both of my exhibitions you were on time.” </p><p> </p><p>A puzzled look formed on Seungwoo’s face. “Hold on. How did you know I arrived on time for both exhibitions?” Seungwoo was extremely curious. </p><p> </p><p>Seungsik raised a brow. “I don’t know if you noticed but not a lot of visitors who came to my exhibitions appeared with a mask on their face. As a matter of fact, I think I’m right to say you probably were the only one who did so, for both times.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you got interested in me?” Seungwoo asked boldly.</p><p> </p><p>Seungsik was caught off guard with how blunt Seungwoo was that he retracted his hand that was still on Seungwoo’s. However, Seungwoo was quick to read the room and held onto Seungsik’s hand in his own. Seungsik got flustered and averted his eyes from Seungwoo. </p><p> </p><p>“...I guess I would be lying if I said no?” Seungsik cleared his throat. “I coincidentally caught you looking at my work with your mask removed. Like I said yesterday, I like your eyes… Well, more of your gazes, and the way you squint from time to time was… quite endearing yet held some meaning behind them. Also. That <em> adorable </em>pout kinda did it for me.”</p><p> </p><p>That emphasized phrase sounded less and less embarrassing for Seungwoo if it meant that he would be gifted with the sight of Seungsik blushing right in front of him. Seungwoo beamed, “I’ll get myself a drink and a couple of scones for us. While you take your time to cool off these cheeks.” Seungwoo pinched Seungsik’s flushed cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Seungsik cupped his own face with the back of his hands, attempting to cool them off. Time and again, both of them stole glances at each other. Seungwoo caught Seungsik squishing his own cheeks with the back of his hands. Seungwoo had to fight the urge not to waddle over there to squish them himself. Seungsik caught Seungwoo swaying from left to right while waiting for his order. Seungsik used that moment to fawn over Seungwoo silently from his seat. Maybe even sneakily snap a photo of him standing idly, surrounded by his own thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Seungwoo was back in his seat with his order in his hand. He placed Seungsik’s plate of scone on the latter’s side before he began eating. He tore a piece of his scone and held it in front of Seungsik’s lips. He knew the other has his own plate of food, but he could not help to do what he wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>Seungsik’s eyes travelled back and forth from the piece of scone to Seungwoo’s face, trying to get through to the other that he did not have to give his own food to him. However, a little nudge on Seungsik’s lips made Seungsik involuntarily open his mouth. Seungwoo smiled wider and placed the piece of food in the other’s mouth while making eating sounds. A parade of blushes from each of them was welcomed by the other. “You bought me one already. Why’d you feed me yours?” Seungsik asked after chewing.</p><p> </p><p>“Just, just wanted to.” Seungwoo shrugged and grinned, eyes twinkling. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungsik took a while to finish chewing what was on his plate before he decided to strike up a conversation. “So since when were you able to read emotions and understand untold stories so clearly?” He asked with newfound composure. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh… never thought about it. I just… can.” Seungwoo shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“Then what has been your favorite work of mine?” Seungsik jumped straight into feeding his curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“If I had to choose… I would have to say the one from your first exhibition that we discussed yesterday.” Seungwoo gave a faint smile, finding himself recalling the strained pain in the eyes of the temporary caretaker of the dog. Seungwoo hung his head low as he circled his drink repeatedly with the straw. He proceeded to voice his ruminations.</p><p> </p><p>“The silent scream of the person waving to the dog who was looking back at him through the eyes spoke to me, I guess. Made me feel their agony too. Made me just wanna go into the picture to bring him a little solace to their life. Made me even wonder what more does that man hold within himself that he can still give a smile even when he’s met with sorrow in his life. Made me wanna-” </p><p> </p><p>“-comfort them.” Seungsik interjected. Seungwoo immediately stared at the other, amused that Seungsik finished his sentence with the same word he thought of. Rather than laughter enveloping them, a soft smile appeared on the both of them and the silence was then appreciated, unlike at the start of their meeting.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo got a little emotional at the first thought that popped up in his head.</p><p> </p><p><em> Two halves of a whole. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Funnily enough, unbeknownst to Seungwoo, Seungsik exactly thought the same about the two of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>